Shatter ice
shatter ice this is a wip shatter ice is a nightwing icewing hybrids who lived 1,000 years after darkstalker, his father is frost a icewings who was willing to marry a nightwing who liked him back.his mother slayer, was a nightwing who didn't follow the other nightwing to their new home.she believed he was dead for good and won't even come back.frost took her into the ice kingdom and hidden her in his house.their shatter ice was born,before he hatched he was cursed by a seawing named puffer fish to make him freeze in years,frost found out and was furious with her actions.she took off her earring she worn and acted different.frost felt bad that he was made at her, they lived happily again,a month later shatter ice hatched into the world as a happy dragon who loved everyone and everything,he spent his time with his mother slayer who abused him and said that he was keeping her from getting his father full love.frost found this out and made her leave him alone and if she was ever seen again he would kill her one sight for good.he then was raised and loved more then ever by his father, his blue marks grew faster tho,so at the age 13 he frozen in his father arms.frost was hit with grief and looked for slayer to kill,he killed her and never went back to the icewing kingdom.years later shatter ice woke up and found himself buried in snow he dug out and walked around the ice wing kingdom he was attacked on sight because of looking nightwing,he got away easily and looked for his father thinking he was still alive not knowing he was in he future.he meet a sweet caring sandwing name sun light a sweet female sandwing who kept him company as he was alone and looking for his father.he later found out he wasn't in his timeline he was in the future.he started to cry and wish he was dead to be whit his father,sun light calmed him down and told him that he can stay with her if he wished,he said yes and he was lived with sun light for any years.but he was founded by a nightwing named groundsmasher who offered him to come with him.he didn't join him,groundsmasher attacked him with teeth first, sun light killed groundsmasher and got away from the area but stand in the sand kingdom. years later shatter ice told sun light he was to try to find the nightwings and see if they have change at all.sunlight understand and told him to wait.she told him that she was animus and her mother and father was to,she made a bracelet for him and said if he was in need of her help to think about her and she would get a map and know where he was to find him. he said thank you,he hugged goodbye.sun light wished him luck as he flew to find the nightwings and see if they change better then what his mother was like. he flew for many days and could not find the nightwings. he later rested in the rainwing kingdom that where he found the hidden tunnel that lead to the night kingdom. their he found nightwings living in a lava place and starving. she looked around but many nightwings could tell he was different because of his coloring and looks.